Opposites attract?
by BuffoonFay
Summary: Gaara und Aiko sind komplett verschieden - und sich doch so ähnlich. Kann das gutgehen?
1. Eine regnerische Begegnung

Erstes Kapitel

Aiko rannte gehetzt durch den Wald, ihr Leben hing davon ab. Der Regen prasselte erbarmungslos auf sie nieder, während sie erschöpft keuchte und sich die schmerzende Seite Ziel war noch ein gutes Stück aller Kraft trieb sie ihre Beine an noch schneller zu laufen,noch mehr aus ihren Muskeln herauszuholen, denn ihre Verfolger würden nicht klein bei sie schon fast vor Erschöpfung umfiel, biss sie eisern die Zähne ändig stolperte und strauchelte sie, wenn sich die Wurzeln der knotigen alten Bäume auf ihrem Weg ineinander schlangen. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar peitschte ihr in das kalte, regennasse Gesicht und verfing sich gelegentlich in den Ästen, die weit in ihren Weg Riemen von ihrem großen, viel zu voll gestopften Rucksack schnitten ihr tief ins Fleisch, sodass ihre schmalen Schultern unter dem zu schweren Gewicht nachzugeben Arme und Beine,ebenfalls vom Regen aufgeweicht, waren mit Kratzern und Schürfwunden, in denen sich bereits Staub und Dreck sammelten, übersät.

Aiko horchte auf, um ein leises Zeichen der Männer zu vernehmen, die ihr seit geraumer Zeit - Stunden, wie es ihr vorkam - auf den Fersen waren, und egal wie viele Haken sie schlug, egal wie sehr sie ihr Tempo beschleunigte – sie war einfach nicht in der Lage sie abzuschütteln.

Tatsächlich hörte sie nichts außer dem wild durch die Bäume pfeifenden Wind, dem Regen, der auf die Blätterdächer prasselte und ihrem eigenen hechelnden Atem, der ihre Schritte durch Pfützen und Schlamm übertönte.

Ihr Ziel war mitten im Feuerreich gelegen: das Ninja-Dorf Konoha-Gakure. Doch durch die dichten Äste und das Unwetter, das den Himmel verdunkelte, obwohl es gerade vormittag war, hatte sie jedes Gefühl für Distanz verloren.

Sie wollte einfach so lange weiter rennen, bis sie das große Tor, das die Grenze Konohas markierte, passiert war das ihr Körper würde das nicht mehr lange ächlich spürte sie, wie ihr Körper langsam aber sicher seine letzten Reserven aufbrauchte und an seine Grenzen stieß; sie wurde langsamer und lief unkoordinierter.

Plötzlich hörte sie leises Gelächter zwischen den Windfetzen und sie bekam sofort sie alles gab – sie war keine ausgebildete Läuferin, ganz im Gegenteil, sie war nicht dafür bekannt überhaupt sportlich auf der Höhe zu Gegensatz zu ihren wusste nicht viel über sie, aber sie hatte schon als sie ihnen das erste Mal über den Weg gelaufen war, erkannt, dass ihre Verfolger Ninjas sein mussten, und höchst gefährliche noch dazu. Ihre schwarzen Umhänge, ihre vermummten Gesichter, und einer bedrohlicher als der andere.

Sie betete, dass das Dorf bald auftauchte, sonst würden sie Aiko dieses mal wirklich hörte sie Gelächter, kalt und spöttisch, und eine Stimme rief mit einem gemeinen nervigen Singsangton ihren Namen: _Aiko, süße Aiko, warum versuchst du immernoch davon zu laufen?Wir finden dich immer wieder kleine Aiko, du verausgabst dich wir etwas können, dann fangen spielen, das weißt du doch mittlerweile, du dummes Gör!!_

Aiko kniff die Augen zusammen und biss angestrengt die Zähne einmal versuchte sie an Tempo zu gewinnen und das Unmögliche zu versuchen, sie musste einfach noch schneller laufen!! Hektisch schaute sie über die Schulter und versuchte die Männer hinter sich auszumachen, doch plötzlich stieß ihr Fuß gegen eine tückische Wurzel und sie fiel in den nassen Arme und Beine zitterten, Tränen des Schmerzes und vor allem der rasenden Angst sammelten sich in ihren Augen und ein maßloses Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit und der Resignation überfiel sie, während sie versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Sie kam sich jämmerlich und elend vor und fühlte sich plötzlich so allein, wie schon lang nicht dem sicheren Gefühl, dass jetzt nun doch, entgegen jedweder Anstrengung ihrerseits, ihr Ende nah war, schaute sie hinter sich in das schwarze Loch aus Wald, Regen und Wind, aus dem sie gekommen war.

Ein paar Sekunden später erschienen wie aus dem Nichts zwei Männer, beide in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt, scheinbar überhaupt nicht erschöpft.

Wieder packte sie die Angst, aber sie versuchte sie hinter einer trotzigen Miene zu verstecken, um sich keine Blöße zu geben.

Auf dem bis über die Nasenspitze verdeckten Gesicht des kleineren der beiden Männer erschien ein hämisches Grinsen. Gedehnt und in einem mehr als spöttischen Tonfall verkündete er: _Süße Aiko, süße kleine Aiko, bist du etwa hingefallen?Ich hoffe, du gibst noch nicht auf,ich bin gerade erst warm vielleicht hast du ja auch endlich eingesehen, dass deine sinnlose Flucht absolut unnötig du siehst haben wir das Wettrennen gewonnen!!!_

Aiko erwiderte nichts, sie kämpfte zu sehr mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung, als dass sie etwas erwidern kö der größere der beiden Männer langsam auf sie zu ging, schloss sie nur die Augen und wartete auf das, was gleich passieren würde.

Doch statt einer surrenden Klinge, die sich in ihr Herz bohrte- so wie sie es jetzt erwartet hatte – hörte sie wieder den Typ mit der spöttischen Stimme sagen: _Verdammt, was will der denn hier??Warum ist er gerade jetzt auf dem Weg nach Konoha?Wir müssen abhauen, bevor er uns hier könnten es höchstens schaffen, ihn wütend zu machen, aber dann macht dieses Monster uns platt. Wir können es jetzt noch nicht mit ihm aufnehmen!Verdammte scheiße!_

Mit einem mehr als wütenden Gesichtsausdruck blickte er wieder in Aikos Richtung und stieß zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor: _Aiko, du hast wie immer unverschämtes Glü kranker Irrer da oben hat offenbar Mitleid mit dir, heute kommst du noch mit dem Schrecken merk dir eins – _und seine Stimme wurde noch eine Spur kälter und bedrohlicher_ – den Schrecken wirst du nie mehr finden und töten dich, und du kannst nichts dagegen tun, egal wie sehr du dich anstrengst, süße Aiko._

Mit diesen Worten liefen er und sein großer Komplize tiefer zurück in den Wald und ließen Aiko allein zurück.

Sie konnte ihr Glück nicht richtig fassen, zu erschöpft war ihr Körper und zu strapaziert ihre atmend liefen ihr jetzt, da sie ihre trotzige Maske nicht mehr wahren musste, die Tränen die vom Regen kalten Wangen ganze Todesangst, ihr unendlich erdrückendes Gefühl jämmerlich versagt zu haben, überwältigte doch drang langsam das Gefühl unendlichen Glücks und purer Erleichterung in ihr Hirn, dass sie noch lebte.

Einzig das Gefühl des Verlassenseins wollte einfach nicht weichen.

Nach einigen Minuten war sie wieder soweit gefasst, dass sie aufstehen wollte.

Gerade als sie versuchte sich aus dem Schlamm wieder aufzurichten, surrte plötzlich etwas in der Luft und ein Kunai landete nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihrem rechten blickte sie in die Büsche und plötzlich blickte sie in grüne wachsame Augen.

Ein Junge stand direkt vor ihr und blickte sie ziemlich bedrohlich an. Völlig verängstigt schaute sie zurück, doch gleichzeitig empfand sie so etwas wie Faszination. Der Junge suchte die Umgebung ab und interessierte sich nicht weiter für sie, dann rief er hinter sich:

„Es ist nur ein kleines Mädchen."

Er hatte eine tiefe ernste Stimme, die sie sehr schön, aber auch sehr gefährlich dem Jungen erschienen einige Leute und mit einem letzten Blick auf Aiko, schritt er wieder in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war und flüsterte einem der Männer etwas zu. Zitternd saß sie jetzt da, während die anderen Personen langsam auf sie zugeschritten kamen und begannen zu reden, sie Dinge zu fragen und das Gebiet abzusuchen.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich schwindelig und das letzte an was sie dachte, war der Blick des seltsamen Jungen mit den grünen Augen und dem Tattoo auf der Stirn.

Dann wurde alles um sie herum kalt und schwarz........

.

.

.

.

.

Das Wetter war einfach grauenhaft. Der Regen prasselte seit Stunden hart auf sie nieder und der eiskalte Wind ließ einen die Kälte bis auf die Knochen spüren. Man musste Mitleid mit jedem armen Wesen haben, dass bei diesem Sturm durch die Landschaft streifen musste.

Dies dachte auch die Gruppe Ninjas aus Sunagakure, allen voran ihr Oberhaupt, der Kazekage.

Bekanntlich war Suna ein Dorf in der Wüste, wo an 98 % der Tage drückende, trockende Hitze herrschte.

Gaara sehnte sich jetzt in sein Dorf zurück, wo er an das Klima gewöhnt war und er den Sandstürmen aus einem Fenster in seinem Büro bei einer Tasse Tee zusehen konnte.

„Wie lange dauert dieses Wetter denn noch?", fragte er seine Schwester Temari sah ihn nur an und schmunzelte.

„Ich hab' das Wetter nicht gemacht, kleiner Bruder. Aber, wenn es dich beruhigt, wir sind nicht mehr weit von Konoha. Also - trag's mit Fassung."

Gaara schaute sie missmutig an, schwieg aber. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sie die große Schwester spielte, doch er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte – leider. Er sollte seine Laune nicht an ihr setzten er und Temari ihren Weg schweigend fort, während die anderen Shinobi sich unterhielten und die Gegend im Auge behielten.

Temaris Augen flackerten nach einigen Minuten erneut zu Gaaras mehr als schlecht gelauntem Gesicht und wieder konnte sie ein kleines Lächeln nicht zurückhalten.

Wenn sie daran dachte wie Gaara noch vor 5 oder 6 Jahren auf eine solche Bemerkung wie eben reagiert hätte, konnte sie sich jetzt nur freuen. Früher hätte ihr Bruder wer weiß was mit ihr angestellt oder sogar schon vorher in seiner Wut über das Wetter den Wald zu Kleinholz verarbeitet. Heute blieb er zwar schlecht drauf, aber er war friedlich.

Bald waren sie nur noch einige Weggabelungen von Konohas Grenze entfernt, als die zwei Späher, die Gaara vorsorglich vorraus geschickt hatte, plötzlich vor ihren Füßen erschienen.

„Kazekage-sama", sagte der linke von ihnen, Jiro, mit leiser Stimme, „wir haben nicht weit von hier abseits des Pfads zwei Männer beobachtet, die sehr schnell auf Konoha zusteuern. Sie scheinen jemanden zu verfolgen. Sollen wir dem nachgehen?"

Gaara schaute noch missmutiger drein, überlegte kurz und blickte dann zu Temari. „Hast du irgendwelche Kenntnis von Konoha über eine laufende Verfolgung?"

„Nein, es ist mir nichts bekannt."

Gaara schwieg erneut und fragte Jiro dann: „Trugen die Verfolger Uniformen aus Konoha?"

„Nein, sie hatten die Gesichter verborgen und trugen schwarze Umhänge."

„Dann sollten wir dem nachgehen.", sagte der Kazekage schließlich und setzte sich darauf in Bewegung.

Temari allerdings, rief ihn zurück: „Warte Gaara, du solltest hier warten, du bist das Oberhaupt unseres Dorfes, vergessen?Was ist, wenn sie zu Akatsuki gehören?Du solltest das den anderen überlassen."

„Ich werde doch wohl mit zwei Männern fertig, wie du weißt hab ich es schon mit weit größeren Gruppen aufgenommen und die können nicht mal mehr von ihrer Niederlage erzählen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand mit großen Sprüngen im Regen. Temari schaute ihm ungehalten hinterher, sagte dann aber: „Los, wir folgen ihm natü weiß, auf wen er da trifft."

Gaara sprang leichtfüßig von Ast zu Ast, möglichst wenig Lärm machen wollend. Er spürte seine Shinobi hinter sich, und beschleunigte sein Tempo. Der Regen klatschte ihm ins Gesicht und er fühlte sich wie aufgeweicht. Regen bekam ihm halt einfach nicht gut; durch die Sandrüstung, die seinen Körper schützte, fühlte er sich schwer und träge. Trotzdem wollte er zumindest in Erfahrung bringen, wem oder was zwei Männer bei so einem Wetter im Dickicht hinterherjagten, und warum sie dabei ein so hohes Tempo vorstreckten. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme: „..._und du kannst nichts dagegen tun, egal wie sehr du dich anstrengst, süße Aiko." _Dann ein Rascheln von Blättern ein Knacken von Zweigen. Er landete lautlos auf dem Boden vor einem dichten Brombeerstrauch und spähte vorsichtig durch die Zweige. Er sah keine Männer und auch keine Anzeichen einer Flucht. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises, matschiges Geräusch. Er griff schnell in eine Tasche und zog ein Kunai.

Blitzschnell warf er es auf die vor ihm liegende Richtung. Ein erschrecktes Keuchen folgte und kurz nachdem seine Mitstreiter hinter ihm gelandet waren, betrat er die Lichtung wachsam und auf jedes Geräusch im dichten Prasseln des Regens achtend. Er schaute sich um und dort, hinter einem Baum, sah er ein Mädchen. Kreidebleich, zitternd und weinend saß sie dort und starrte ihn an. Sie war vollkommen durchnässt und hatte mehrere Kratzer und Prellungen an Armen und Beinen. Ihr Blick verriet Angst und Entsetzen. Galt ihr Blick ihm oder war sie nur aufgewühlt, weil sie gerade durch den Wald gejagt worden war? Er hasste es, wenn ihn jemand mit so einem Blick kannte ihn bereits und es weckte alte, unschöne Erinnerungen. Er drehte sich um und rief seinen Shinobi zu: „Es ist nur ein kleines Mädchen."

Dann kehrte er grübelnd um und murmelte einem seiner Ninjas zu, dass das Mädchen vermutlich ärztlich versorgt werden müsse und man von ihr in Erfahrung bringen solle, warum sie verfolgt worden sei.

Temari kam ihm schon entgegen, und schaute ihn fragend an; das Mädchen war schon außer Reichweite.

„Weißt du, wer sie ist?", fragte sie Gaara.

„Nein, ich hab' sie noch nie sie sieht kein bisschen gefährlich aus. Ich glaube, wir müssen sie nach Konoha mitnehmen. Sie ist verletzt und noch durchgefrorener als wir. Es ist nicht mehr Jiro vor, um uns in Konoha anzukündigen und er soll den Sanitätern vor Ort Bescheid sagen, dass wir ein halb erfrorenes Mädchen seh' mich noch ein bisschen um."

Doch Temari hielt ihn zurück. „Diese Männer...könnten sie zu Akatsuki gehören?" „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber ich kann es auch nicht vollständig ausschließen. Allerdings... was sollte Akatsuki von einem verschreckten Mädchen wollen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber vielleicht weiß der Hokage mehr. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir uns beeilen ins Dorf zu gelangen. Je länger das Mädchen im Regen sitzt, desto..." „ Sie ist ohnmächtig geworden, Temari-san. Sie braucht Arznei.", hörten sie Ima, eine weitere Konoichi rufen.

„Nehmt sie mit, wir laufen ins Dorf!", rief Temari, sprang auf einen Ast und lief vorran ins Dorf. Die anderen folgten, Ima das Mädchen auf dem Rücken, ihrer Vorgesetzten in Richtung Konoha. Gaara sah sich noch ein letztes Mal auf der Lichtung um, konnte aber nichts weiter Verdächtiges finden. Gerade als er dem Rest hinterher laufen wollte, sah er, dort wo der Rucksack des Mädchens gelegen hatte, ein aufgeweichtes Foto. Er hob es auf und betrachtete es. Der Regen fiel auf das Gesicht einer lächelte und hatte ein Kind auf dem Arm. Gaara grübelte noch etwas über das Geschehene nach, steckte dann das Foto ein und folgte seinen Leuten durch das Unwetter.


	2. Aufgewacht

Zweites Kapitel

Es war alles dunkel. Dumpf hallten fremde Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, von Frauen und Männern; Türen gingen weit entfernt auf und zu. Ein Schluchzen klang in ihrem Ohr - es schien eine Frau zu sein. Von irgendwoher pfiff ein Teekessel. Vogelzwitschern in weiter Ferne. Das alles drang in Aikos Ohr, aber so, als würde sie alles durch ein Kissen hören, dass man ihr ans Ohr drückt. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt, aber es war warm um sie herum.

Was war denn geschehen? Die Männer waren ihr auf den Fersen und dann? Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, aber sie fühlte sich schwach und neue Dinge gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Wo war sie denn überhaupt? Vorsichtig versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen, doch ihre Lider waren schwer. Als sie plötzlich eine Tür ganz in ihrer Nähe hörte, wurde ihre Neugier stärker. Sie öffnete ihre Augen einen Spalt breit und das erste was sie wahrnahm, war Helligkeit, die sie plötzlich blendete – sie kniff die Augen schnell wieder hörte, wie Vorhänge bewegt wurden, und öffnete ihre Augen mutig war nun etwas dunkler, also machte sie ihre Augen ganz auf. Die Zimmerdecke war weiß. Neben ihr ein grüner lag sie in einem Bett. Eine junge Frau, ebenfalls in weiß, stand am Fenster. Sie drehte sich um, und kam auf Aikos Bett zu. Als die Frau sah, dass Aiko wach war, sagte sie freundlich: „Guten Tag. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Etwas angematscht", murmelte Ai nur.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Sie waren vollkommen durchnässt vom Regen, als der Kazekage Sie hergebracht hat. Das war wirklich ein fürchterliches Unwetter.", lachte die Frau.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte Ai leise.

„Im Krankenhaus von Konoha. Wir werden Sie etwas aufpäppeln müssen. Sie waren ohnmächtig und haben eine Weile geschlafen. Ach, wo hab ich nur meinen Kopf?", schmunzelte sie und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

„Mein Name ist Schwester Hiroko. Ich war hier, als Sie eingeliefert wurden. Und Ihr Name ist Aiko Haruno, hab' ich Recht?"

„Ähm, ja...woher wissen Sie das?", entgegnete Ai verdutzt.

„Wir fanden Ihren Namen auf Ihrem Ausweis, in Ihrer Geldbörse. Sie war in Ihrem Rucksack – Keine Sorge", beruhigte die Schwester Aiko, als diese sich aufrichten wollte, „Ihre Sachen sind in dem Schrank dort", sie deutete in eine Ecke des Zimmers. „Ihre Wertsachen – Geld, Ausweis usw. - sind hier in Ihrem Nachtschränkchen."Sie lächelte freundlich und überprüfte einen Tropf, der, wie Aiko jetzt registrierte, an ihrem Arm hing.

„Sehr gut, die Lösung ist leer", murmelte sie. Dann fragte sie plötzlich: „wie wäre es mit etwas Tee und Kuchen?Sie müssen doch Hunger haben und es ist gerade Zeit für den Sie möchten, bringe ich Ihnen etwas und benachrichtige dann die Abgesandten aus Suna. Sie haben Sie im Wald gefunden." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer auch schon.

Aiko setzte sich langsam auf – und zuckte gleich wieder tat ihr schaute auf ihre Arme und sah mehrere Verbände und sie roch einen durchdringenden Salbengeruch. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster – dort hinten waren die berühmten, in Stein gehauenen Abbilder der Hokage aus den vergangenen Jahren. Das Wetter hatte sich auch gebessert; die Sonne schien und der Himmel war blau mit einigen wenigen Wolken, die langsam vorbei zogen. Jetzt spürte sie auch den Hunger, fast schon schmerzlich. Sie schloss erneut die Augen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war.

Also, geschnappt hatten die Männer sie nicht, so viel war jetzt schon mal , warum waren sie geflohen?Aiko erinnerte sich noch, dass sie weinend im Gras saß.

/ Der Junge/, schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. / Der Junge mit diesen grünen Augen und dem Tattoo. Vielleicht waren sie ja wegen ihm geflohen?/, überlegte sie. „ Er sah schon ein bisschen furchteinflößend aus", murelte sie zu sich selber. „Ich sollte mich bei Gelegenheit bedanken."

„Hier hab' ich Tee und Kuchen", hörte Aiko die Schwester an der Tür. Diese schob gerade vorsichtig einen Tablettwagen in das Zimmer.

„Sie sollten ruhig ordentlich zugreifen, dann sind Sie bald wieder fit", meinte Hiroko freundlich und machte sich daran, die Lehne vom Bett in eine aufrechte Position zu bewegen.

„Wer war dieser Junge, der mich gefunden hat?", fragte Aiko mit vollem Mund.

„Welcher Junge?Naja, die Abgesandten aus Sunagakure haben dich hergebracht, einen von ihnen meinst du?"

Ai schluckte ein großes Stück Kuchen runter und spülte mit Tee erwiderte sie: „Ja, er war...ich weiß nicht genau...ungefähr so alt wie ich, rotes Haar, ein Tattoo auf der Stirn..."

„Das war das Oberhaupt von Suna, der Kazekage.", antwortete Hiroko. „Er ist wohl hier um einige politische Dinge mit dem Hokage zu klä wohl sehr wichtig ein, sonst hätte er nur einen Mittelsmann geschickt."

Aiko biss erneut ab und kaute.Währenddessen dachte sie über den Gesichtsausdruck des Kazekage nach. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Tee und murmelte dann: „Er sah irgendwie etwas bedrohlich aus...irgendwie gefährlich."

Sie blickte Hiroko an und lächelte dann: „Das Oberhaupt eines Dorfes muss wohl gefährlich sein, das macht mehr Eindruck. Sie könnten ja schlecht jemanden wie mich da hinstellen." Sie lachte und nahm sich noch ein Stück Kuchen.

„Iss nur, ich gebe eben Bescheid, dass du wach bist. Meinst du, du kannst schon Fragen beantworten?", hakte die Krankenschwester nach.

„Hm... ich glaube schon."

„Gut, dann gehe ich schnell."

Wieder saß Aiko allein im Zimmer. Sie kam nicht umhin über den Kazekage nachzudenken. /Ziemlich jung für ein Oberhaupt...Er hat mich „kleines Mädchen" genannt./

„Tse, der ist doch selber noch kein Stück älter als ich! Ganz schön unfreundlich!", schnaufte sie, aß das Stück Kuchen auf und langweilte sich dann. Am liebsten wär sie jetzt aufgestanden und hätte sich das Dorf angesehen. Außerdem wusste sie ja schon zu wem sie wollte. Ihre Cousine lebte hier, nur deshalb war sie gerade hierher gekommen. Sie hatte sie allerdings schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Es war bestimmt schon über 10 Jahre her – ja sie war vielleicht 6 gewesen, da hatte sie das Dorf mit ihrer Mutter besucht./ Ob Sakura sich überhaupt noch an mich erinnert?Wahrscheinlich nicht.../

Aiko seufzte laut. / Wie bin ich nur hier gelandet? Es lief doch alles so gut zu Hause.../

Nocheinmal entfuhr ein resigniertes Seufzen.

Gerade, als sie sich überlegt hatte, das lästige Krankenhaushemd gegen ihre eigenen Sachen zu wechseln, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein", rief sie und drei Frauen betraten das Zimmer. /Oh, eine ganze Garnison von Leuten will wissen, wie es mir geht/, dachte sie spöttisch.

Hiroko lächelte nur und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Zurück blieben zwei vollkommen eine Frau, war jung und blond, hatte die Haare zu vier Zöpfen zusammengebunden und einen schwarzen Kimono an. Auf dem Rücken trug sie so etwas wie einen riesigen Fächer.

Die andere, größere von beiden war ebenfalls blond und wirkte ebenfalls jung, aber doch älter als ihre Begleiterin. Das erste, was Aiko auffiel war ihre enorme Oberweite, die sie nicht unbedingt versteckte.

Die wohl ältere der beiden fing als erste an zu sprechen: „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Tsunade, ich bin der Hokage von Konoha. Das" - und sie deutete auf die andere Frau - „ist Temari aus Suna. Sie war dabei, als man dich fand. Also erst einmal, wie geht es dir jetzt?"

„Ähm, es geht so, würde ich sagen. Ich bin erstmal froh, dass ich noch lebe.", entgegnete Aiko schüchtern. „Etwas schlapp und mir tut alles etwas weh" - / Untertreibung! Mir tut alles so höllisch weh! Am ganzen Körper!/ - aber sonst geht es mir gut."

„Das freut mich zu hören.", sagte die Hokage nun lächelnd. „Also...warum bist du von diesen Männern verfolgt worden? Was genau wollten sie von dir?", wollte Tsunade wissen.

„Und warum bist du gerade nach Konoha gekommen?", hakte die andere nach.

Aiko zögerte. Sie konnte ihnen doch nicht einfach ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte erzä, wenn sie Hilfe wollte, wie sollte sie die bekommen, ohne wenigstens das Nötigste Preis zu geben?

„Naja, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht so ganz genau, was diese Männer von mir wollen. Eigentlich wohne ich in einer großen Stadt, weit entfernt von hier, aber irgendwann sind diese Männer einfach aufgetaucht und haben gesagt, dass ich mit ihnen mitgehen müsse. Sonst würden sie mir was antun."

„Haben Sie dir nicht gesagt, warum du mitkommen sollst?", fragte Temari ernst.

„Sie meinten, sie bräuchten mich und meine...Fähigkeiten um jemandem zu schaden, der ähnliche Fähigkeiten, wie ich besitzen soll". Aiko sagte dies nur recht zögerlich. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand davon wusste. Sie hatte genung Scherereien deswegen gehabt.

„Von was für Fähigkeiten sprichst du im Speziellen?", hakte die Hokage weiter nach.

„Ich möchte da eigentlich nicht so gern...drüber reden...wenn das geht.", murmelte Aiko und schaute betreten zur Seite.

„Nun ja, aber vielleicht könnten wir dir ja helfen.", meinte Tsunade.

„Und auch dem Menschen, dem sie mit deiner Hilfe Ärger machen wollen", fügte Temari noch an.

„Nun ja, es soll wohl ein ziemlich gefährlicher Kerl sein. Ich weiß nicht genau, wem sie da an den Kragen wollen." Aiko stockte kurz. „Ich...ich glaube dieser Typ, der das gleiche können soll wie ich,...sie nannten ihn immer das Monster aus der Wü Dämon, der den Sand beherrscht..."

Aiko verstummte. Die Gesichter der beiden Frauen wurden bleich und ihre ruhigen Mienen wichen blankem Entsetzen.

Temari packte sie plötzlich grob an den Schultern und schüttelte sie: „Meinten die etwa Gaara? Gaara aus der Wüste?"

„Stop Temari, hör auf!", herrschte die Ältere Temari an." Beruhige dich und lass sie los!"

Temari ließ von ihr ab. „Es tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht.", richtete sie an Aiko. „Weißt du, Gaara ist mein Bruder."

„Ähm, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie den Namen Gaara erwähnten, aber wahrscheinlich ist er es wohl...", sagte Aiko schwach.

„Warum wollten sie deine Fähigkeiten?"

Aiko zögerte kurz, aber dann begann sie: „Als...ich noch klein war, konnte ich Sand hört sich jetzt komisch an, ich weiß", räumte sie ein, „aber naja, immer, wenn ich wütend oder panisch wurde, dann hat der Sand um mich herum Menschen in meiner Umgebung angegriffen. Ich wollte das nicht, es ist einfach...passiert. Die Leute hatten Angst. Es ist nicht oft vorgekommen, ursprünglich komme ich aus dem Wellenreich, dort gibt es eigentlich nur an den Stränden Sand. Aber dort war es dann schlimm." Sie schwieg und erinnerte sich zurück.

„Aber, du hast gesagt, du kommst aus einer großen Stadt, weit weg von hier.", merkte Tsunade an.

„Ja, ich bin irgendwann weggelaufen, in die Großstadt. Dort, wo ich jetzt lebe gibt es keinen Sand. Mit normaler Erde klappt es nicht..."

Sie blickte auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer diese Männer sind, aber sie haben mich dort habe jetzt so lange schon in meiner neuen Heimat gelebt, doch vor einer Woche standen sie praktisch vor mir und haben mir unterbreitet, dass sie meine komischen Kräfte wollen. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie sie mich gefunden haben....meine einzigen Verwandten leben hier. Deshalb bin ich hergekommen. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob sie hier noch leben. Sie wissen zumindest nichts von dieser Sandsache. Dann hätten sie womöglich auch noch Angst gehabt."

Dies sagte sie alles sehr schnell, denn sie spürte schon die ersten Tränen in ihren Augen brennen. Sie durfte nicht sie zu panisch wurde...passierte möglicherweise auch hier ein Unglück.

„Es ist gut, dass du uns das gesagt hast. Wir können dir helfen und vor allem auch Gaara". Den letzten Teil sagte sie eher zu ihrer Begleiterin, als zu Aiko. Temari schaute trotzdem noch recht besorgt drein, sagte dann jedoch: „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du uns das erzählt hast. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn sie dich geschnappt hätten und wir keine Ahnung von einem geplanten Attentat auf Gaara gewusst hätten." Sie schaute zu Boden und schloss die Augen.

„Dann wäre Aiko hier jetzt vielleicht tot und Gaara wäre es bald auch.", schloss die Hokage. Sie legte Temari tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter und ermutigte die Suna-Nin: „Aber es ist anders gekommen, das heißt, wir können deinen Bruder warnen und Aiko helfen."

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich dich gern erstmal in Konoha behalten.", meinte Tsunade nun wieder zu Aiko. „Wer sind denn deine Verwandten?Vielleicht leben sie ja noch hier...moment, dein Name ist Haruno, oder? Bist du mit Sakura verwandt?"

„Ähm ja, sie ist meine Cousine.", entgegnete Aiko überracht.

Tsunade lächelte jetzt freundlich.

„Dann hast du Glück. Sakura wohnt noch hier mit ihrer ist auch eine Kunoichi und sogar meine eigene Schü werde nach ihr schicken lassen und sie fragen, ob du bei ihrer Familie unterkommen kannst. Ich schicke sie heute abend sehen, wie fit du dann wieder bist, ok?"

„Ja, das wäre sehr übrigens..." Aiko wandte sich nun an Temari. „Auch dir danke ich sehr, dass ihr mich gefunden habt.Ähm, ich würde auch dem Kazekage gerne danken...ginge das?"

Temari zögerte. „Nun ja, er ist nicht so der gesellige Typ, aber vielleicht ist er neugierig auf dich geworden, wenn ich ihm erzähle, was die Männer von dir denke ihn wird das schon sehr interessieren. Ähm, ich werde ihm auf jeden Fall sagen, dass du ihm gerne persönlich danken er nicht kommt, dann werde ich ihm deinen Dank aber auch übermitteln", meinte Temari nun freundlich.

„Aber ich denke, er wird dir, zumindest innerlich, mehr dankbar sein, als du ihm, also vielleicht kommt er ja doch."

„Ich denke auch, dass er doch bestimmt die Person kennenlernen will, durch die er getötet werden sollte.", fügte Tsunade noch hinzu.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Ist der Kazekage etwa derjenige -"

„- Ja. Gaara ist der Kazekage."


	3. Alte Bekannte

Drittes Kapitel

In Konoha herrschte wie immer ein dichtes Gedränge und ein heilloses Durcheinander; Verkäufer standen hinter ihren Buden und boten laut ihre Waren an, wie z.B. Schmuck, Gewürze, Kleidung usw. Vor etlichen Restaurants tummelten sich die Leute, aßen, tranken und tauschten Klatsch und Neuigkeiten aus, Kinder rannten zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her und spielten Fangen oder Verstecken. An einer Ecke wurde gerade ein Haus neu hochgezogen, während gegenüber ein altes Ehepaar heftig und wild gestikulierend über irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten stritt. Des Weiteren war das Dorf natürlich auch voller Shinobi; die einen machten sich gerade auf den Weg zum Tor, um auf eine neue Mission zu gehen, die anderen waren erschöpft und glücklich wieder in ihr Dorf zurückgekehrt zu sein.

In diesem Getümmel war Gaara gerade auf dem Weg zum Gebäude des Hokage.

Nachdem das Wetter jetzt deutlich besser war und Gaara es sogar geschafft hatte, mehr als zwei Stunden am Stück zu schlafen, fühlte er sich deutlich motivierter und aufgeschlossener gegenüber den anstehenden Gesprächen mit Tsunade. Es ging um die Sicherheit einiger Dörfer zwischen Konoha und Suna, die des öfteren von außerhalb angegriffen wurden. Keine großen Konflikte, aber auf die Dauer schadete die ständige Angst vor Überfällen den einfachen Bauern in dieser Gegend.

Temari hätte diese Angelegenheit auch alleine regeln können, aber Gaara war schon lange nicht mehr selbst in Konoha gewesen.

Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er war wohl etwas nostalgisch gegenüber dem Dorf im Feuerreich, hier hatte er zum ersten Mal an der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung teilgenommen, hier waren Menschen, allen vorran Naruto Uzumaki, die er selbst wie Freunde betrachtete, die ihm vor allem vor zweieinhalb Jahren das Leben gerettet hatten.

Seine verhältnismäßig gute Laune trug er allerdings wie immer nicht zur Schau. Sein Gesicht blieb ruhig und nach außen desinteressiert, während er mit gemächlichen Schritten durch die Massen schritt.

Einige Gesichter, die ihm entgegen kamen, kannte er; Lee und Sensei Gai hoben die Hand, als sie ihn sahen und Shikamaru fragte, wenn auch recht genervt, sogar nach Temari. Als sich die Menschenmassen etwas auflösten, fing er auch an seine Umgebung mit mehr Interesse zu betrachten. Die Anzahl der Imbissstände wurde kleiner und der Lärm nahm ab. Als er gerade aufatmen wollte und mit mäßigem Interesse eine kleine Bude musterte, riss eine laute Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken:

„Sieh mal Hinata, da ist Gaara. Hey Gaara, ich bin's Naruto!", schallte die Stimme nun zu ihm herüber. Naruto lief, gefolgt von Hinata, zügig auf den Kazekage zu. Als die drei beieinander standen, grinste Naruto breit und war gleich Feuer und Flamme: „Wir ham uns ja schon ewig nicht gesehen, echt jetzt! Was machst du hier in Konoha? Wenn es um eine gefährliche Mission geht, dann bin ich total dabei, das weißt..."

„Nein, es geht nicht um eine Mission, Naruto. Aber ab und zu sollte ich persönlich die Beziehungen zu Konoha pflegen. Wenn es eine Mission geben sollte, die mich einschließen würde, komme ich aber auf dein Angebot zurück." Dies alles sagte Gaara ganz normal und ruhig, nur ein kleines Lächeln lag in dem sonst so reglosen Gesicht.

„Och Mist, mir ist total langweilig hier. Ich hab übrigens ein paar ganz tolle neue Techniken gelernt, damit könnte ich dich total platt machen", freute Naruto sich auch schon weiter, jedoch legte Hinata dem ungestümen Blonden leicht eine Hand auf seinen Arm: „Naruto, ich dachte, Gaara wäre dein Freund. Willst du ihn nicht lieber auf eine Nudelsuppe einladen, statt gleich mit der Faust zu wedeln?"

Naruto errötete leicht, grummelte dann aber ein „ Ja, du hast recht, wie immer" vor sich hin und schaute Gaara wieder an, der nur scheinbar regungslos zugesehen hatte.

„Ah, sorry Gaara, hast du Hunger?Ich lad dich auf eine Nudelsuppe ein, Hinata und ich wollten sowie so gerade zum Ichiraku Ramen. Hast du dort schon mal gegessen?Du wirst ganz aus dem Häuschen sein, wenn du diese Suppe probierst!" /Naruto hat seine übertrieben gute Laune anscheinend nicht verloren/, dachte Gaara nur und musste beinahe schon wieder Lächeln.

„Nein, tut mir Leid, ich muss zu Tsunade, aber ich denke, wir sehen uns noch. Ich hab nicht vor das Dorf schon heute wieder zu – was ist?"

Naruto hatte plötzlich einen Punkt hinter Gaara anvisiert, und als der Kazekage sich ebenfalls umwenden wollte, spürte er plötzlich eine Hand, die sich um sein Handgelenk krallte.

Naruto schaute nur recht verwirrt, und Gaara versuchte seine Hand zurück zu erobern, als er verblüfft sah, dass die fremde Hand zu einer kleinen alten Frau gehörte, die mit einem Wort einfach nur spleening aussah. Sie schaute Gaara direkt in die Augen und grinste plötzlich.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", herrschte Gaara sie etwas barsch an. Ihr linkes Auge schielte ein wenig, als sie erneut grinste und frohlockte: „ Oh, mein Junge, ich weiß nicht, ob du's weißt, aber gestern ist dir die Liebe begegnet. Ihr Name spricht für sich!"

Gaara schaute sie nur ziemlich säuerlich an, während Naruto mittlerweile begonnen hatte sich schlicht und einfach scheckig zu lachen und Hinata ihn nur mit einem gelegentlichen „Schhhh!" ruhig stellen wollte.

Gaara brachte nur ein „Aha" zustande und wollte seinen Arm ihrem Griff entreißen, als sie leise flüsterte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob du's weißt, aber ich weiß, dass die Liebe dir heute sogar das zweite Mal begegnet, dich stürmisch übermannt und dich ab da nicht mehr loslässt. Huuiii, sie versteht dich wie kein zweiter und ist dir doch sooo unähnlich!! Na dann, mach's mal gut und ich wünsch dir viel Glück, mein Junge!!"

Und schon zockelte die Alte los, kicherte noch ein bisschen und ließ die drei Shinobi einfach stehen.

Gaara starrte ihr komplett verwirrt nach, er schaffte es nicht einmal seine emotionslose Miene aufrecht zu erhalten, absolute Verständnislosigkeit lag auf seinem Gesicht. Naruto hatte die ganze Zeit kein Ende mit Lachen gefunden, wischte sich aber jetzt glucksend Tränen aus den Augen.

„Und? Wer ist denn die Glückliche?", wollte er dann wissen und versuchte weitere Lachanfälle halbherzig zu unterdrücken.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Diese Alte hat vollkommenen Unsinn geredet! Wer war das?", fragte Gaara nun gereizt.

„Weiß ich auch nicht, sie geht hier öfter mal spazieren , kennen tue ich sie nicht. Aber witzig ist sie schon!"Naruto wollte schon wieder anfangen zu lachen, da hatte Gaara aber keine besondere Lust drauf.

„Also, ich gehe jetzt zu Tsunade, und hör auf zu lachen, Naruto. Das war nicht komisch.", meinte der Rothaarige nun wieder ruhig, aber mit einem leicht genervten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ok, wir sehen uns geh alten Frauen heute lieber aus dem Weg.", lachte Naruto noch beim Gehen.

/Haha, sehr witzig. Was wollte die von mir?.....Soviel zu guter Laune.../, grummelte Gaara stumm vor sich hin und machte sich nun weniger motiviert auf zur Hokage.

.

.

.

.

.

Es war mittlerweile früher Abend geworden. Aiko saß am Fenster ihres Krankenzimmers und schaute sich das Dorf an; die Budenbesitzer räumten langsam zusammen, viele Leute gingen mit ihren Einkäufen für's Abendessen nach Haus. Es herrschte eine friedliche Atmosphäre im Dorf und dieser Umstand beruhigte sie ungemein; hatte sie doch in den letzten Tagen genug Schrecken erlebt.

Zu gerne würde sie noch im Dorf spazieren gehen, und dabei sein, wenn das sonst geschäftige Treiben ausklang, und die Straßen von kleinen Lampions in ein gemütliches Lichte getaucht wurden.

Stattdessen saß sie seit Stunden in diesem sterilen Krankenzimmer fest, in welches andauernd Schwestern stürmten um ihre Bandagen zu wechseln, die Fenster aufzureißen oder ihren Blutdruck zu messen. Nachdem sie vor einer halben Stunde dann noch von Schwester Hiroko, die mit einer Trombosespritze bewaffnet war, halb zu Tode gestochen worden war – wenn sie etwas hasste, dann waren es Spritzen aller Art – war ihre Laune wieder gesunken. Bis auf einige Schmerzen, die Dank der vielen Salben und Schmerzmittel auch schon etwas abgeklungen waren, fühlte sie sich gut genug um sich zu Tode zu langweilen. Immer wieder stand sie auf, spähte in den Gang vor ihrem Zimmer, und setzte sich dann wieder ans Fenster, nur um nach ein paar verstrichenen Minuten wieder herumzulaufen. Langsam wurde sie wirklich zappelig; wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie gleich Sakura sehen würde, wurde sie ziemlich nervös. Sie freute sich Sakura wiederzutreffen, sie waren früher gut befreundet gewesen und hatten viel Spaß zusammen gehabt. Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht hatte ihre Cousine sich ja verändert, sie war immerhin nun viel älter und auch noch ein Kunoichi.

Aiko fürchtete, dass Sakura nun nicht mehr so ausgelassen und aufbrausend war, wie früher. Halb erwartete sie ein ernstes starkes Mädchen, dass sich vielleicht noch nicht mal mehr an sie erinnerte.

„Das wäre furchtbar...", sagte Aiko leise zu sich selbst.

Sie stand auf, um noch einmal auf den Gang zu spähen, in der irrigen Hoffnung, dass das Sakuras Eintreffen beschleunigen könnte.

Wenigstens war ihr nach gutem Zureden gestattet worden, in ihre eigene Kleidung zu schlüpfen, und das unangenehme Krankenhauskleidchen und die alles andere als bequemen Strümpfe auszuziehen. Sie trug nun eine einfache dunkle Hose und ein hellblaues Top. Darüber hatte sie sich in eine hellrote Kapuzenjacke gezogen. Nicht das schickste Outfit – eigentlich wollte sie vor Sakura und ihrer Familie einen guten Eindruck machen, aber alle anderen Sachen waren noch klamm und teilweise sogar pitschnass gewesen. Weil ihr Haar nach dem Marathon durch den Wald einfach wie ein zu groß geratenes Vogelnest aussah, hatte sie es kurzerhand zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst.

Auf dem Gang war es immernoch so ruhig, wie vor 5 Uhr an der Wand zeigte kurz vor halb 8.„Heute abend" war ein ziemlich dehnbarer Begriff. Warum hatte Tsunade keine genaue Uhrzeit erwähnt? Dann würde sie jetzt nicht hier herumtigern und die Schwestern nervös machen. Missmutig schlurfte Aiko wieder in ihr Zimmer und blieb mitten im Raum stehen.

„ Warum sind eigentlich alle Krankenhäuser so öde? Die Patienten sterben ja vor Langeweile!", meinte sie säuerlich zu der Zimmerpflanze in der Ecke.

Ihr Blick streifte erneut zum Fenster und seufzend wollte sie wiedermal auf die Straße vor dem Krankenhaus blicken, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte.

„ Das ist sie!", dachte Aiko plötzlich panisch und jetzt wo sie kurz davor war, Sakura wiederzusehen, wusste sie gar nicht mehr was sie ihr eigentlich sagen wollte.Zögernd öffnete sie den Mund und sagte leise „Herein", während all ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun unsicher der Tür galt.

/ Vielleicht ist es ja nur wieder eine Schwester.../, schoss Aiko der Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Die Tür glitt auf, und ein Mädchen mit rosafarbenem schulterlangem Haar und grünen Augen blickte sie genauso unsicher an, wie sie sich fühlte.

/Sie ist es wirklich...sie sieht hübsch aus/, dachte Aiko gerade, während sich die beiden Mädchen einfach nur ansahen./Was denkt sie? Erinnert sie sich an mich?/ Eine Frage zeichnete sich auf Aikos Gesicht ab, ohne dass sie selbst es fühlte sich plötzlich so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht frohes Gefühl breitete sich wie eine Blase in in ihrem Inneren aus, aber die Unsicherheit sorgte dafür, dass sie nichts von diesem Gefühl in Worte fassen konnte. Sakura sah dabei nicht anders aus, auch sie schaute sie zwar fasziniert, aber etwas eingeschüchtert an.

/Ach, Aiko, stell dich nicht so an!Sag irgendwas, sonst hält sie dich für ein komplett zurückgebliebenes scheues Reh!/

Gerade als Aiko sich einen hübschen Satz ausdenken wollte, um nicht so bescheuert im Raum rumzustehen, fing Sakura an zu sprechen.

„ Es ist echt lange her...du siehst noch genau so aus wie früher."

„ Schade, ich dachte meine grenzenlose, überirdische Schönheit würde dich jetzt beeindrucken.", antwortete Aiko wie aus der Pistole geschossen und musste grinsen. Das frohe Gefühl hatte endlich den Weg in ihr Gesicht gefunden. Sakura schaute sie allerdings ziemlich perplex an.

/ Hat sie das jetzt falsch verstanden?Das war doch nur ein Witz?.../, dachte Aiko unruhig. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Grinsen sähe jetzt nur noch dämlich aus, also ließ sie es fallen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie darauf schüchtern.

Sakura grinste plötzlich: „ Ich warte darauf, dass ich blind werde, aber du hast wohl vergessen den Hebel für „blendende Schönheit" umzulegen."

/Aha, sie hatte es doch verstanden.../

„Naja, die Lampen in Krankenhäusern werfen einfach kein gutes Licht. Da kommt das nicht so zur Geltung wie sonst", lachte Aiko nun und plötzlich rannte sie auf Sakura zu und umarmte sie fest.

Nachdem sich die beiden Mädchen dann irgendwann beruhigt hatten, sprich sie aufgehört hatten sich lachend im Kreis zu drehen und fast schon dümmlich auf und ab zu hüpfen vor Freude, packten sie Aikos Sachen zusammen und machten sich plaudernd auf den Weg zu Sakuras Haus.

„Ich fass es nicht, dass du immernoch zu Hause wohnst", frozzelte Aiko gerade, „ich dachte, Ninjas sind so stark und schlau und vor allem BESONNEN genug, um sich selbst bekochen und Wäsche waschen zu können."

„Tja, Aikolein, ich bin eben eine so hervorragend ausgebildete und dazu noch überaus intelligente Kunoichi, dass ich Missionen und Aufträge ohne Ende bleibt einfach nicht die Zeit für derlei Kleinigkeiten, wie Haushalt und Selbstständigkeit.", konterte Sakura kess lächelnd und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand wichtigtuerisch durch's Haar. Aiko konnte darauf nur noch mehr grinsen, obwohl sich seit Sakuras Auftauchen ohnehin ein beständiges Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht hielt. Sie gingen eher schlendernd durch die von den bunten Lämpchen erleuchteten Straßen und während Aiko die Augen über vertraute und weniger vertraute Gebäude gleiten ließ, spürte sie irgendwo tief in sich so etwas wie Wehmut aufsteigen. Sakura hatte noch die Möglichkeit hier in den vertrauten Gassen zu bummeln, hatte auch noch die Möglichkeit zu Hause zu wohnen und unselbstständig zu sein.....Sakura bemerkte den Stimmungswandel und fragte nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen zögerlich: „Sag mal...es sind so viele Jahre vergangen, seit eurem letzten Besuch hier...ich...war auf der Beerdigung von deiner Mutter und Manabe...du warst nicht da...was....ist damals eigentlich passiert? Du bist nie mehr hier im Dorf aufgetaucht und ich war seitdem nur zweimal im Wellenreich und beim ersten Mal hatte ich keine Gelegenheit zu fragen, wo du steckst und beim zweiten Mal sgate man mir, dass du schon vor Jahren fortgelaufen bist....

Aiko war stehen geblieben und ließ den Blick noch einmal über die Dächer und Gassen schweifen, ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sakura hatte nie von ihren Fähigkeiten, oder wie sie selbst es eher nannte, von ihrer „Krankheit", gewusst. Wenn sie ihre Tante und Cousine hier in Konoha besuchte, war Aiko immer glücklich gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich an keinen traurigen Moment, den sie im Beisein von Sakura gehabt hätte. Wie sollte sie also auch von dem dunklen Fleck erfahren, der auf ihrer Familie lastete? Von dem was sie, Aiko, anrichtete, was sie ihrer eigenen Mutter und ihrem noch winzigen Bruder angetan hatte?

Sakura blickte Aiko entschuldigend an. Sie hatte sie nicht so deprimieren wollen und sie wünschte, sie hätte Aiko einfach ihren Gedanken nachhängen lassen, aber diese hob von sich aus den Blick und sagte nur: „Ich erinnere mich selbst nicht gut daran, was passiert ist. Für mich war nur entscheidend, dass meine Familie tot war, dass sie nicht mehr da war, dass ich...zurück blieb... Ich wollte nicht mehr in meinem alten Umfeld bleiben, wo mich alles an sie erinnert; also bin ich noch in der Nacht, als Mama und Manabe gestorben sind, fortgegangen. Ich weiß nur, dass sie in unserem Haus waren, und dass man sie irgendwann aus den Trümmern von genau diesem Haus, verschüttet und mit zerschmetterten Gliedern, herausholte." Sakura schaute sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und auch in ihr regte sich die alte Trauer um die guten Freunde, die damals gestorben waren. Aiko hatte das alles sehr nüchtern berichtet blickte ihr immernoch ins Gesicht; es schien, als würde der Todesfall ihrer Familie Aiko nur oberflächlich berühren. Sakura wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Sie spürte, dass Aiko die Sache noch nicht überwunden hatte, aber sie fragte sich dabei, wieso ihre Cousine sich so viel Mühe gab, es als eine belanglose Begebenheit in ihrem Leben zu schildern.

Was Sakura nicht erkennen konnte, war die Absicht ,die hinter der gewollten Gleichgültigkeit Aikos steckte; denn diese brachte es einfach nicht über sich, Sakura mehr als dieses vage Zugeständnis zu machen. War sie doch nach Konoha gekommen, um hier erst einmal Ruhe zu finden....

Aiko seufzte noch einmal bedeutungsvoll, sagte dann jedoch leicht lächelnd: „Ach, wir stehen hier rum und grübeln über längst vergessene Zeit....wir sollten uns etwas beeilen, sonst kommen wir bis morgen nicht bei deinem trauten Heim an. Außerdem will ich deine Mutter doch auch endlich wiedersehen."

Mit diesen Worten trabte Aiko, ganz bewusst fröhlich und eifrig gehend, los und ließ die verwirrte Sakura zurück. Die Kunoichi blickte ihr noch einen kurzen Moment traurig nach, rannte aber auf Aikos erneuten Zuruf hinterher, und zusammen gingen die Mädchen den Rest des Weges.

An der Haustür angekommen drehte Sakura sich zu Aiko um, und verkündete ihr lächelnd: „ So, da wären wir. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Mutter schon schläft; ich kam vorhin direkt von einer Mission, als Tsunade mir Bescheid sagte. Deshalb – vielleicht hast du Glück und du wirst heute noch von der Liebe deiner Tante verschont.", meinte Sakura grinsend und schloss die Tür auf. Aber Aiko hatte ihre gute Laune wohl größtenteils wieder entdeckt und erwiderte nur, dass sie sich sehr auf Sakuras Mutter freue und fügte noch hinzu, dass sie auch Ino gerne wiedersehen wollte. „Schließlich wart ihr damals die besten Freundinnen. Oder umgibt sich eine so wichtige, gut ausgebildete Kunoichi, wie du es ja zweifelsohne bist, mittlerweile nur mit den wirklich wichtigen Leute hier? Wenn du schon die großartige, strahlende Schülerin der Hokage bist...", meinte Aiko sarkastisch. Darauf erwiderte Sakura nicht minder scherzhaft: „Klar, ich sitz regelmäßig bei allen wichtigen Leuten zum Tee, bei der Hokage, den Ältesten,dem legendären San-Nin Jiraiya und natürlich nicht nur hier, der Kazekage ist fast schon mein bester Kumpel..." - „ ….........Du kennst den Kazekage???"


End file.
